Endless
by pachirisu
Summary: Hilda's exploring, and she runs into a boy named Hilbert. After a battle challenge, a medical emergency and a trip to the amusement park, what will happen? ChessShipping
1. Chapter 1

**Endless**

**Chapter 1.**

Her Dewott by her side, Hilda ran down Route 4. Sand in her eyes and the wind blowing through, she skidded to a halt in front of the gate. Nimbasa City. At least she's made it here before –

"HIIIILLLLDAAA!~"

Bianca. Hilda scuttled into the gate, hiding behind a pot plant.

"Oh, where'd she go… I was almost sure I saw her coming past here…" As Bianca examined the plant pot on the other side of the monitor, Hilda's nose began to tickle.

"Wot…" Dewott could sense the change in Hilda's body language, knowing something was going to happen.

"I guess I just imagined her. Huh. Onto Nimbasa!" Bianca skipped out of the gate, tripping over herself slightly.

"A-A-ACHOO!" Hilda sneezed, blowing the sand grains out of her nose. Thankfully, Bianca was already through the gate, so she didn't hear anything.

"Alright Dewott! Let's go to the city!"

"Wot! Dewott!"

Hilda looked around her.

"Wow…"

Coming from such a small town, Hilda found big cities intimidating. Castelia's skyscrapers made her fell so small, and this city wasn't much better, with it's massive landmarks. She was sure sightseeing would be on her agenda. Hilda quickly located the gym, and made an appointment to battle the Gym Leader, who was called Elesa, on Thursday. Then, she set out about tracking down the Pokémon Centre.

"Wot wot! Dee!"

"I know you're tired Dewott. I am too. But we have to find the… oh!"

A big building with glass doors and a luminous loomed up in front of her.

"Look Dewott! The Pokémon Center!"

"Deeewott!"

Hilda started to walk across the street, headed towards those glass doors. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock in the street, landing face first on the ground.

"WOT!" Dewott ran over to his trainer, shaking her lightly.

"I'm fine Dewott!" she said, pulling herself up and laughing.

"HEY!" A boy about the same age as Hilda with cinnamon hair came running up to them. "Are you okay? I saw you fall…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit clumsy, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for… your concern or whatever."  
"No problem. Try to be more careful." He nodded once, readjusting his red and black baseball cap, and walked back in the direction he came.

"Hi Nurse Joy!" Hilda said, walking up to the counter.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Pokémon Center! How can I help you?"

"Can you heal my Pokémon, please?" she asked, pushing four Pokéballs towards Nurse Joy.

"Of course!" She took the Pokéballs, placing them in the Healing Machine and turning it on. "It'll just be one minute."

"Can I also have a room…?" she asked, fiddling with the brim of her cap.

"Sure! Number 14 is free… and here is your key," she said, handing Hilda a grey card key. The Healing Machine beeped, and Nurse Joy collected Hilda's Pokémon.

"Thanks so much!"

Hilda walked out of the lobby, skipping up two flights of stairs and halfway along the corridor that lead to her room. She swiped the card, walking into the room. The walls were a pearly grey, except for the one surrounding the window, which was a lace white. The bed had a multicoloured throw over the top of a silver cover. Hilda dropped her pink bag on the bedside, and flopped down on the bed as her Xtransceiver began to ring.

"Mom! Hey!"

"Hello sweetie! How are you?" her mom smiled at her from Nuvema Town.

"I'm good! I got to Nimbasa today!"

"Oh, good. I'd hoped you'd be there. You see, I have a package in the Pokémon Centre and I need you to give it to my friend Ava in Anville Town. As soon as possible."

"Alright. I'll do it tomorrow morning. I was planning to use the subway to go to Anville at some point anyway."

"Good girl. Have fun, and keep safe!" Her mom waved, and pressed end call, making the Xtransceiver screen went black. Hilda changed into her pyjamas: a black t-shirt with the Accumula Audino foot ball team's logo and pink shorts, and climbed into her bed. Within minutes, she was asleep, having dreams about fluffy Buneary.

**Well, what did you think? The whole plot for this story came into my had one day, and I had to get started. Please review, it makes the whole thing seem all the more worthwhile. **


	2. Strange Boys and Heavy Boxes

**Chapter 2**

**Strange boys and heavy boxes**

Hilda was cursing her mom for making her do this. The box she'd picked up from Nurse Joy was definitely twice the weight of her, and all she'd gotten was a few sympathetic looks as she wobbled out of the Pokémon Centre and towards Gear Station.

A friendly man in the cafeteria of the Pokémon Centre had told her that the line to Anville Town was relatively new, and ran a train every half hour. She was up and dressed at 8 o'clock, ready to be on the train for 9. However, the sheer weight of that box made her 10 minutes late, and she had to wait for 20 minutes for the next train. After getting the all-clear that there was nothing 'suspicious' in the box, she headed down the steps to the subway trains, box in tow. Two steps below the bottom, she tripped over her untied lace, almost landing on the box itself.

"Whoa!" A firm hand caught her shoulder, and she was prevented from tumbling onto the line. Hilda turned round, to see the boy who asked her if she was okay after falling the day before.

"Small world, huh? You constantly seem to be falling over!" he joked.

"Well, you could say I just wasn't concentrating, but this time I blame my shoes," she said with a quiet laugh, while bending down to tie her shoe. The boy picked the box up and started heading along the platform.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Hilda~" she explained, catching up with him.

"Hilbert. Nice to meet'cha."

Hilda looked around the platform. There were people milling about, waiting for trains, or waiting for other people to get off trains. There were vending machines (of course), litter bins, and an array of posters and timetables for different routes.

"Hey, what train are you getting? 'Cause I don't want to leave you hassled with this box all day if we're not going the same way," Hilbert asked.

"Oh, Anville Town. And you don't need to worry about the box, I managed all the way here from the Pokémon Centre."

"You're right. I don't need to worry, because we're going the same way!"

Soon enough, the train pulled up, and Hilda, Hilbert and the box boarded, finding seats conveniently near the door. Hilda balanced the large box on her knee. The automatic doors slid shut, and the train left the station, picking up speed as it went.

"So, what's in the box?" Hilbert asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. All I know is that I have to bring it to my mom's friend. Thankfully I know where she lives!" she smiled shyly at him, fiddling with the brim of her cap.

"Right," he returned the smile, "Shall we play a game, or something to pass the time?"

"Yeah! But, like, what? You can't really play I-spy on a train."

"How about one of those word association games?"

"Yeah! I love them!" Hilda replied, her eyes lighting up.

"Okay… train."

"Nimbasa."

"Ferris Wheel."

"Amusement Park."

"Pokémon Gym."

"Gym Leader.

"Gym Badge."

"Pokémon League."

"Elite Four."

"Champion."

"Aah… um…. No. You got me." Hilda giggled; glad she'd won the game.

"Are you doing the Pokémon League challenge?" Hilbert asked her. Without asking, she could tell he was.

"Most definitely! I have 3 badges already!"

"Three? Is that all? I have four: Insect, Quake, Bolt and Basic."

"I have Trio, Basic and Insect. I'm getting my Bolt Badge on Thursday."

"Aah. Cool. May I ask, where do you come from."

"Nuvema Town, The Start of Something Big!"

"Hmm. Castelia City, A City of Grandeur!"

The two teens talked more about gyms, strategies and Pokémon until the train arrived in Anville.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye. It was nice chatting to you, and thank you for helping me with the box!" Hilda smiled, blinking her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, I'll come with you sure. Delivering a box doesn't take long, then we can hang out more!"

"But…"

"No buts! Come on!" Hilda sighed in defeat, knowing that she just had to go along with it.

Out of the Anville station, over the bridge where a girl was playing a flute, and into the main body of the town. Hilda quickly tracked down Ava's house, and handed the box to her. Inside it were piles of photo albums and old memoirs. Ava quickly thanked Hilda, who made an excuse about having to get back to Nimbasa so she could leave. She walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. Hilbert smiled his goofy smile at her as she emerged.

"What exactly are you here for?" Hilda asked as the two walked through the central square.

"To look at the trains, obviously!"

"…The trains. You've got to be kidding me. You're no train enthusiast!"

"Nah, I was joking. I have a friend here, who said he had a rare Pokémon for me! I just wannna stop round at his house, is that okay with you?"

"Sure! Then we can hang out and look at the trains!" Upon seeing the worried look on Hilbert's face, she added: "Joking, joking," with a sigh.

The 'Rare Pokémon' turned out to be a Druddigon, and Hilbert happily accepted it. The two teens played around a bit, exploring Anville Town to the full before boarding the subway back home. Reaching Nimbasa, Hilbert walked Hilda back to the Pokémon Centre.

"Hey, if you're not staying here, where are you staying?"

"Got a friend," he explained.

"Wow, you sure seem to have friends everywhere!" she giggled. Hilbert nodded.

"Hey, we have to hang out again tomorrow. There's so much to see here, and I'm sure you'd appreciate a tour!" he teased.

"Yeah! Most definitely!" she agreed. They bid each other good night, both promising to meet up in front of the Musical Hall at 9:30.

Hilda stifled a yawn as she made her way, box free up to her room in the Pokémon Centre. She collapsed on her bed, eyes already starting to shut. What a day. She'd made a new friend, done the job she was asked to, and had a great time. She set the alarm on her Xtransceiver, for 8:30, before passing out, fully clothed on her bed.

**By far one of the longest things I've written! I feel like I have achieved something. I don't know when this will be updated, whenever it's ready I guess. I'll try to get it done every fortnight. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Sightseeing and Sickness

**3. Sightseeing and Sickness**

"Ugh…" Hilda woke up, a loud beeping dragging her out of sleep. "H-Huh?" Her Xtransceiver. She picked it up, lazily switching the alarm off. She opened her eyes fully, and looked at the clock. 10:38. She was an hour late.

She shot out of bed, running into the en suite bathroom, and peeling off yesterday's clothes. She had the quickest shower in history, before putting on clean clothes and grabbing her pink shoulder bag. She sprinted down the stairs, out of the door of the Pokémon Centre, and over to the Musical Hall.

Hilbert was waiting for her when she finally arrived.

"Hey! Took you long enough," he teased. Hilda nodded apologetically.

"When I realized you were going to be late, I brought you this." He held out a carefully wrapped package, which contained a strawberry jam crepe.

"Aww, thank you!" Hilda said, before taking a big bite out of it. "It's great!"

She quickly devoured it, before looking back at Hilbert.

"So, what's up first?"

"Well, seeing as we're in front of the Musical Hall, we might as well go in, right?" Hilda nodded in agreement, and the two walked into the building. The smell of hairspray was overpowering, and both of the teens stated to cough.

"They really hairspray their Pokémon?!" Hilbert asked.

"Seems so…"

The entrance was pink; pink from ceiling to floor. The receptionist was dressed head to toe in pink, and there were pink curtains leading into the stage area. Hilda and Hilbert wandered into the room, taking seats about halfway up the room. The lights were switched off, and four spotlights pointed at the right hand side of the stage. The Pokémon then came out; A Gothitelle first; followed by a Pansage, a Lilligant, and a shy little Oshawott. The spotlights followed them, and they started dancing, throwing their props when their trainer's command came. The Gothitelle threw it's bouquet of flowers in the direction of the two brunettes; Hilbert caught it, and handed it with a flourish to Hilda. Her usually pale cheeks flushed pink, and she smiled widely.

After the show was over, the two walked back out into the lobby.

"So, where next?" Hilda asked.

"Well… you're taking on the Pokémon league, right?"

"Yeah…."

"So, why don't we battle in the Big Stadium?"

"B-Big Stadium? Will there be crowds?"

"Probably. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no! Not at all!" Hilda faked a smile, and the two headed out in the direction of the Big Stadium.

"Well, here we are!" Hilbert announced. The two stood in front of the massive building, staring up at it. They walked inside, and through into the room where battles were held.

"One-on-one?" Hilda asked. Hilbert nodded, and sent out an Excadrill. Hilda drew Dewott's Pokéball from her belt, her hand shaking slightly. There was quite a crowd already, and they'd only just sent their Pokémon out!

"Alright, Excadrill, Drill Run!" Hilda's mind was on overdrive.

_What?! Drill Run right off the bat? What?! What am I supposed to do? This is confusing me! There's such a big crowd…. Focus Hilda, focus…._

"Water Pulse!" Dewott responded quickly, and Excadrill was sent flying back towards Hilbert.

"Oh, well done. But one move won't knock us out! Metal Claw!"

_Right, that's a physical steel type move. So…_

"Meet it with Brick Break!" The two moves clashed, energy running out of their fists.

_Ooh… my head is hurting…_

The crowd was at least 200 people strong by this point, and it was clear Hilbert was only just getting started.

"Use Swords Dance, until you feel your Attack's up high enough to get a good Dig in!"

_He's… he's gonna use Dig, so… _

At that moment, Hilda collapsed, hitting her head hard against the floor.

_**Someone call an ambulance!**_

_**Alright, I'm on it!**_

_**Hilda… you're gonna be ok.**_

Hilda woke up a few hours later, lying in a hospital bed.

"Hilda! You're awake!" Hilbert was sitting in the seat beside the bed, watching over her. He had taken his cap off, and he didn't seem to be wearing his jacket either.

"What happened? I can't remember anything…"

"You collapsed during our battle. You hit your head hard on the floor, and apparently you have to stay here for a few days until they check if your brain's been affected or anything. I was really worried about you…"

"WHAT?! I can't stay here! I have my Gym Battle tomorrow! And we haven't finished sightseeing!" She sat upright, hitting the bed with her fist.

"Hilda, clam down," Hilbert placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back into a lying position, "You've-" He was interrupted by Hilda's sob.

"N-no! You've gotta go tell them to run whatever tests they have to now."

"Hilda… its 3 o'clock in the morning. There are only a few doctors on this ward…"

"I DON"T CARE! TELL THEM THEY HAVE TO DO IT NOW!" Hilda was yelling, her face reddening, tears running down her cheeks. Hilbert looked at her, with pity.

"Hilda. I'll see what I can do."

10 minutes later, Hilbert reentered the side room.

"They'll do it."

"All that over fainting…" Hilda sighed.

"You didn't just faint, you collapsed. Hitting your head against the Astroturf. And let me tell you, that stuff isn't really soft. You might've got a brain tumour or something!"

"Yeah… but still, I have to get checkups at each city I get to. That is totally unfair!"

"Hilda, it'll be fine. It wont put you that much out of your way."

"Anyway, are we gonna sightsee again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if you want to. I'll rent a room in the Pokémon Centre tonight, so I can check if you're still okay in the morning."

"Well, you don't have to, but if you want…" Hilda trailed off, before noticing something else. "Hey, where's your jacket?" Hilbert couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're wearing it!" Hilda looked down at her arms, which were covered in the soft blue material.

"Miss White?" The doctor entered the room, clipboard in hand. "You are dismissed. Make sure to tell the ward receptionist as you leave, and go to your appointments!"

Hilda nodded, and took the jacket off, handing it back to Hilbert. She picked up her bag, adjusted her ponytail, and left the ward, Hilbert following closely behind her.

It was 8am before the two arrived at the Pokémon Centre. There were already trainers milling around, going into the cafeteria or heading out. Nurse Joy looked at the teens with raised eyebrows, but when Hilbert explained the situation, she looked more worried.

"Hilda, dear, are you okay?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy. There's nothing wrong with me, I'll be fine."

Hilbert walked the brunette up the stairs and along the corridor to her room.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Hilbert. I'm fine. You need some sleep." She gently pushed him out the door, into the blue carpeted hallway.

"And Hilbert… thank you."

**I'm really enjoying writing this XD Please review, I makes me smile reading them~**


	4. Battle Trains and Blushes

**4. Battle Trains and Blushes**

"HILDA! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF! YOU"RE FINE! NOW GET UP! YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE!"

"HILBERT! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hilbert had woken Hilda up, and she wasn't enjoying being awake one bit. She had been having dreams about fluffy Mareep and Buneary, but there was always some man with a cap and green hair invading these dreams. And not in a good way; in a oh-my-gosh-what-are-you-doing-in-my-dreams-get-the-hell-out way.

She dragged herself up, putting on clean clothes, and joining Hilbert in the cafeteria for breakfast. She arrived at the table, where he was sitting with two stacks of pancakes covered in golden syrup, having already eaten most of one.

"I hope that other one is for me!" she joked, taking a seat at the other side of the table. Hilbert nodded, his mouth full of pancakes. She lifted the fork, and dug in.

10 minutes later, the pair were stuffed, barely able to move.

"Does this give me a good enough excuse to go back to bed?"

"Nope! Come on, we're going out. To the Gear Station!"

"But don't they just go to Anville Town?"

"Well, they used to, but not anymore. They opened new lines, going in new directions. And on these trains, you can battle. Let's see if I can remember…"

"SingleSuperSingleDoubleSuper DoubleMultiSuperMultiGASP!" a voice interrupted Hilbert partway through his sentence. The two brunettes looked round, at the boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Cheren!" gasped Hilda.

"And Bianca too! Don't forget meeee!" the blonde poked her head around Cheren's shoulder. Hilda mentally cringed.

"Care to elaborate…?" Hilbert asked.

"Oh, sorry. This is Cheren and Bianca, my two best friends from Nuvema Town!" she gestured at the pair standing at the two standing. "And you two, this is Hilbert!" Bianca looked from Hilda to Hilbert, and back again, before breaking out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Oh, it just looks like… ha-ha! It looks like you two are on a date!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" they two in question shouted at the same time. Hilda's face was significantly redder than Hilbert's

"And besides, why would I take her on a date for pancakes? That's totally unromantic," Hilbert put in.

"Oh? So you would take her on a date?"

"I didn't say th-"

"Just you keep telling yourself that!" Cheren conveniently intervened,

"What was this about trains?" he asked.

"Oh, we were going to battle in the Gear Station," Hilbert explained, "And I was telling Hilda all about it, before you two _rudely _interrupted with your false accusations and speed talking." He narrowed his eyes, and looked at the pair: Bianca with her green beret slightly falling off her blonde hair, and Cheren with his strange cowlick hair, and his constant readjusting of his red glasses. Cheren muttered apologetically, but Bianca was a lot less polite.

"Well, she was our friend first! Stop being all protective!" Then she smiled slyly. "Maybe you _do_ like her!" Hilda got up, gesturing to Hilbert, and left the cafeteria.

The two teens walked to the Gear Station, heading for this new 'Battle Subway'.

"What was that all about?" Hilbert asked incredulously.

"Don't even ask…" Hilda sighed. "They've always been a bit… well, you saw for yourself."

"Yeah… there's so any people in Castelia, so you kinda get to pick who your friends are, but I guess in Nuvema there's not…"

"Hah, that's true. They're the only people my age, so I just have to get on with it. Anyway, what exactly are we doing in the Gear Station?"

"Well, as Cheren said, one of the lines is called the Multi Line, and you need two people to enter it, and I was thinking we could do it together!" Upon seeing the worried look on Hilda's face he added, "Because it's held in a train compartment, there'd be no one except us and the people we're battling, so you wouldn't need to worry about your Agoraphobia."

"Oh, well that sounds fun! I'd love to do that!" Hilda said enthusiastically.

"Alright then! Let's get us registered."

Hilda and Hilbert swiped their Trainer Cards into the machine, and submitted two Pokémon each; Hilda her Dewott and Lilligant, and Hilbert his Pignite and Zebstrika. They boarded the train, and soon came face to face with their first opponents; two Preschoolers. They easily sweeped the duo's team of Woobat, Herdier, Patrat and Solosis with only Dewott and Pignite. The next two battles were also easy: two Cheerleaders and a Lass and a Youngster.

At the resting point between battles 3 and 4, Hilda and Hilbert healed their Pokémon and waited for their next battle.

"Going well, huh?" Hilbert asked.

"Yeah! We're totally going to win!" Just then, the train jerked around a corner, causing the two trainers to fall back to the edge of the train, Hilda landing on top of Hilbert. She noticed how close their faces were, and immediately began to blush. She jumped up, muttering a quick 'sorry', just as they were called into the next compartment,

Everything was going well until car number seven. They were going strong, never had been backed into a corner, and had flown through the challenge. The automatic doors slid open, and they walked through to their last challengers. A blue haired couple, with orange and black clothes.

"They're Ace Trainers!" Hilbert hissed.

"Hello!~ I'm Florence!" the girl said.

"And I'm Austin," they boy continued, with much less enthusiasm.

"Let's do this! Right here, right now! We know about you! You're Hilda and Hilbert, yes? Let's battle!" She threw her Pokéball high into the air, sending out a Haxorus. She spoke so fast, Hilda and Hilbert didn't realize what was happening until she sent her Pokémon out. The boy, Austin, sent out an Escavalier, and Hilda and Hilbert countered with Dewott and Pignite.

"These two look tough, so we best keep our guard up," Hilda whispered. Hilbert nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty! Haxorus, Dragon Rage!"

"Meet it with Ice Beam, Dewott!" The two moves collided.

Soon enough the blue haired trainers were down to one Pokémon between them; Florence's Chandelure.

"Lilligant, just stay out of the way of all their fire type moves!"

"Zebstrika, go at it head on with Wild Charge!" The Chandelure sent a Flamethrower, followed by a Will-O-Wisp in the direction of Lilligant, who Teeter Danced around them. Zebstrika headed towards Chandelure with Wild Charge, knocking it onto it's side.

"Now, Lilligant finish it with Solar Beam!" The grass type Pokémon powered up the finishing move, and fired it at Chandlure. It hit before the candle-like Pokémon had a chance to move, knocking it out.

"ALRIGHT!" Hilda and Hilbert yelled, high fiving each other.

Stepping of the train ten minutes later, the pair were awarded with their BP, allowing them to purchase items from the shop in Gear Station. Hilbert turned around and looked at Hilda.

"Shall we go again?" She smiled, and readjusted her cap.

"Definitely!"

**I **_**hate**_** writing battles ugh. But, I have an idea for the next chapter involving some other Unova characters and a battle, so I'll work really really hard to get it good! Also… don't forget to review!**


	5. Prizes and Princesses

**5. Prizes and Princesses**

"NATE! You are totally taking far too long! This is the 14th battle, for Arceus' sake!" A girl with donut-bun hair burst through the door of the compartment, followed by a boy wearing… leggings. They stood opposite to Hilda and Hilbert.

"My name's Rosa!" shouted the brown haired girl. "And this is my _boyfriend_ Nate!" she added, with a glare at Hilda.

"Who even are these people? We've only been in their presence about five seconds and she's already making assumptions about you!" Hilbert whispered. Hilda muttered something about her appearance, before plastering a fake smile on her face and looking up.

"Hilda. And Hilbert," she said, drawing out a Pokéball. "Dewott, go!"

"And Pignite, you too!" The trainers at the other end of the car sent out their Pokémon: an Espeon from Rosa, and a Magneton from Nate,

"Let's battle!"

"Espeon, kick off with Quick Attack!" The Psychic type Eeveelution ran in a blur of purple at Pignite.

"Block it with Arm Thrust!" Pignite threw it's arm in front of Espeon, stopping it in it's tracks. "Now Flame Charge!" The pig-like Pokémon covered itself in fire, and pushed itself the last distance to make contact with the Espeon.

"Mangneton, Magnet Bomb!"

"Dewott! Counter with Razor Shell!" Magneton spun towards Dewott, and the blue otter parried it's every move with it's Scalchop. "We'll go with your strongest Water Pulse!" Dewott shot a bubble of water into Magneton's face while it was distracted, knocking it out. Nate smiled sheepishly, returning his Pokémon.

"I guess that didn't go as well as expected… okay, Simisear, you're up!"

"Picking another type weakness? Not smart! Razor Shell, up close!

"Hah, I knew that'd be your plan!" He winked over at Hilda. "Solar Beam!" The beam of Grass Type energy shot towards Dewott, who ducked under it just in time.

"Espeon, use your Swift attack!" The purple Pokémon bent its feline like body under Pignite's Fire Pledge attack, and fired an array of multicoloured stars at Dewott.

"Hey! Stop ganging up on my Pokémon! Dewott, let's go with a Water Pledge! Hilbert, you use Fire Pledge!" The two moves spun over to Espeon and Simisear, knocking them out by the sheer power. A rainbow also appeared, and Rosa seemed somewhat distracted by it. Nate stepped backwards, unable to continue as both his selected Pokémon were down.

"Nate, you're so useless! Now I have to battle these two by myself!" She took out another Pokéball, enlarging it by pressing the button in the centre. "Time for my lucky card! Serperior, let's do this!" The huge green snake came out of the Pokéball, taking up most of the room in the car.

"This'll be an easy one! Flamethrower Pignite!" Hilbert commanded. Pignite shot out a beam of fire at Serperior, who easily dodged by bowing it's head.

"Dewott, your moves wont be effective, but distract Serperior by using Razor Shell!" Dewott flicked out it's two Scalchops, and jumped around on the bars of the car, while Pignite sent more Flamethrowers at it. Serperior sent Pignite flying with a Leaf Storm, but he quickly recovered.

"Serperior, get Dewott away from your head but using a Leaf Blade!"

"Oh shit, Dewott-" Before Hilda could finish her sentence, Dewott was on the ground, out cold. She returned her fainted partner with a sigh.

"Language, sweetie~" Rosa said with a sickening smile. Hilda glared, and sent out her Lilligant.

"Finish this. Petal Dance!" Lilligant span around, showering her opponent with pink flower petals.

"Pignite, Flame Charge!" Pignite stomped it's feet, and threw itself towards Serperior. He took lots of damage, and Lilligant fired another Petal Dance before Serperior fainted. Rosa stood in awe, before returning her Pokémon.

"Hmph. I guess you weren't all that bad." Hilda and Hilbert returned their Pokémon, just as the train pulled back into Nimbasa. They stepped off the train and onto the platform, closely followed by Nate and Rosa. Hilbert and Nate shook hands, but Hilda and Rosa just exchanged glares.

"Nate, I'm gonna wait outside. You better not be too long, 'kay?" Rosa skipped off at Nate's brief nod.

"Hilda, we should go see if we can spend any of our BP! We might be able to get something cool," Hilbert suggested.

"Actually Hilbert, I'd like a word with Hilda, alone, thanks." Hilbert shot Nate an apprehensive look, before shrugging, and motioning to a kiosk not ten metres away.

"Hilda I was just wondering… if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Are you not dating Rosa?" she asked, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Nah, we're just traveling together. We're both from Aspertia City, so we were kinda sent together. She just likes to think of me as her boyfriend, since I hugged her once." He rolled his eyes.

"Hilda is busy tonight sorry. Maybe another time? Bye for now!" Hilbert appeared by Hilda's side, and grabbing her wrist, he pulled her away, leaving Nate shocked and alone. They traveled down another corridor nearby, to another kiosk nearly exactly the same as the last one.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Oh come on. You wouldn't seriously have said yes?"

"No, but…."

"Well there you go then. He looked kinda seedy."

"Right. So are we spending this BP or what?"

"Yup. They sell them at this stand here."

"Hi! My name's Aimée! What can I help you with?" the stall holder said cheerfully.

"I'll have a Thunderstone, please," Hilbert said, picking up the closest one and handing his card to Aimée. She swiped it through a machine, deducting the points for it.

"And what about you, sweetie?" she said, directed at Hilda.

"Oh… um…. I'll have an HP Up, thanks." Aimée took Hilda's card, handing her the medicine, which she put in her bag. The card was handed back to her with a smile.

"Okay, thank you sweeties!" Aimée said with a smile.

Hilbert walked Hilda all the way back to the Pokémon Centre.

"You've got your Gym Battle tomorrow, huh?"

"Yep. Kinda nervous, I have to admit…" she laughed slightly.

"D'ya want me to… come and watch you?"

"Yeah!" she cleared her throat, "I mean… yeah, sure." Hilbert smirked, and they paused when they reached the doors.

"Uh… good night, I guess..." Hilda was keen to get out of there; she felt a blush crawling up her cheeks. She turned to go, but Hilbert caught her arm, puling her in for a hug. Hilda hugged him back, breathing in how clean he smelt. He let go, and took a step back.

"G'night."

**They are too cute kill me now. Asdfghjkl. Review!**


	6. Rollercoasters and Random Requests

**6. Rollercoasters and Random Requests**

"Hilbert! Are you coming or what?" the brunette asked, impatiently tapping her black boots against the concrete of the amusement park. She was waiting by the Pikachu, as Hilbert bought donuts fresh from the stand nearby.

"Mmm! Just a minute!" Hilbert collected the bag of steaming donuts, walking over to Hilda. "See? Told you I wouldn't be long!"

"All you think about is food! Come on, we have to get to Elesa's Gym! We can't be late when I already had to reschedule!"

"Right! Okay, I'll give you some tips. Elesa uses Electric Type Pokémon. Her Emolga are annoying; they're dual type with Flying, so Ground Type moves don't affect them. Her Zebstrika is her strongest Pokémon. It's a pure Electric Type, so you'll need pure power to knock it out. Her signature move is Volt Switch, so it's hard to keep track of her Emolga's HP." The two teens arrived at the door of the gym.

"That's a lot to take in!" Hilda giggled. "But I'll try to remember the most of it." She led the way into the Gym to be greeted by Clyde, the Gym Guide. He instructed them to sit tight in the Rollercoaster, and put the bar over their legs. He then pressed the switch on the wall, sending the two brunettes flying into the gym. Hilda screamed as they went up and down the track, and upside down. Hilbert laughed at her, holding her hand tight, leaving nail marks on her palm. He was just as scared as she was.

Finally, they reached the centre of the Gym. The lights were switched off, but as soon as Hilda stood at the end of the battlefield, they switched on, flooding the room with a brilliant bright light. The crowd screamed. The Gym Leader stepped up to the podium, waving to her adoring fans. She had short cropped blonde hair, and wore a yellow tunic, with three black bands across the front. She had black tights on underneath, and yellow stilettos. She blinked her turquoise eyes a few times, trying to remember who this challenger was.

"Hilda! Did the fantastic speed live you dizzy? My beloved Pokémon will be the next ones to make your head spin!" She drew out a Pokéball, sending out an Emolga as Hilbert predicted. Hilda sent out her Archen, ready for this battle. She took a few calming breaths; the crowd was massive.

"Let's battle!"

"Feel the spark and feel the tingle, watch me mix and mingle! Emolga, let's do this!"

**xxxxx**

Hilda, Hilbert, Elesa and the fans watched in shock as Elesa's Zebstrika was taken out by an excellently timed Petal Dance from Lilligant.

"I meant to make your head spin, but you shocked me instead." She returned her Pokémon, and walked –or more strutted- to the other end of the battlefield and Hilda. "My, oh my… you have a sweet fighting style! I mean, you're a great trainer. Excuse me, I…uh… Oh, here! I want you to have this." She held out a Gym Badge in the shape of a lightning bolt. It had little yellow gems encrusted onto the centre part, and a shiny gold-plated metal around the outside.

"This is the Bolt Badge. If you have four badges, which you now do, all Pokémon up to level 50 obey you without question. Also, here's this move I like. It's called Volt Switch. Well, you saw what it does!" She giggled slightly. I would say your next Gym Challenge would be in Driftveil City. Oh, hold on a minute. The Drawbridge's closed…. I'll see if I can fix it. But it'll be tomorrow, at the earliest, I'm afraid." Hilda nodded.

"That's fine, Elesa. Amd thank you for the amazing battle!"

"No problem sweetie!"

**xxxxx**

After the nail crunching rollercoaster ride back to the entrance of the gym, the two teens stepped off the rollercoaster car and back onto the carpeted floor.

"I bet you're glad you got that Gym Badge!" Hilbert teased.

"Yeah, I am. …is it just me, or did Elesa seem a bit upset about losing to me?"

"Sorta. She was like that with me as well. Don't worry about it." The two trainers exited the gym, walking back to the Pokémon Centre.

"So… off to Driftveil tomorrow!" Hilda smiled, though Hilbert could tell it was fake.

"Yeah… It'll be a bit weird, not having anyone to travel with again…"

"Just let your Pokémon out of their Pokéballs! That's what I do!" Hilda said cheerily. Hilbert grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking any further.

"That wasn't the right answer to that question…" he said, moving ever so slightly closer to her.

"Then what was…?" she questioned. She noticed his constant edging towards her, and felt the heat in her face rising.

"That we travel together." he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…"

"That wasn't the right answer to that either. But here, this will do…" he leaned in, his lips gently brushing against hers. Hilda blushed even darker. Hilbert kissed her again, and this time she kissed him back, closing her eyes, even though they weren't much help in the dark. It was the sort of kiss that you hear about in books, with fireworks inside Hilda's head.

Suddenly, the two broke apart after hearing a loud bang from the Amusement Park.

"The Ferris Wheel…" Hilda whispered.

"And I bet I can guess exactly who it is…"

"Team Plasma," they said together. Hilda didn't hesitate, sprinting away from the spot they were standing before. She reached the Amusement Park within seconds, pulling out a Pokéball and sending out Dewott. The Team Plasma Grunts were soon surrounding her, and she commanded her Dewott to attack them. A Sandile bit her on the head, hard, and she collapsed into he arms of a green haired man.

**XXXXX**

**Ooh, suspense! Wow, we're getting close to the end. 2 or so chapters left. I'm dreading it because then I have to find something else to right. And sorry that this is late! And review!**


	7. Plasma and Problems

**7. Plasma and Problems**

"HILDA! You get away from here, N!" Hilbert yelled, running towards the green haired young man who had Hilda in his arms. "Let go of her!" Before he was even five metres away from the man, he had dragged Hilda onto the Ferris Wheel, leaving Hilbert surrounded by Team Plasma Grunts. He drew out a Pokéball, releasing his Pignite, and started to battle their oncoming Pokémon.

Meanwhile, the Ferris Wheel had begun to move, N let Hilda go, sitting himself down as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell did you do that for?! And why are we up here?!" shouted, gesturing out the window. N stayed silent for a moment.

"I love Ferris Wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."

"That didn't really answer my question…" Hilda sighed.

"I must tell you… I am the king of Team Plasma. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon," he gazed out the window. "I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world…" Hilda gasped, getting as far away from N as possible.

"How could you?! I trusted you, N… and then you tell me this? You're the King of Team Plasma?! You probably have a sceptre and a crown and…." she laughed bitterly.

"Why yes. I do." Hilda shook her head in disgust. The Ferris Wheel stopped at the ground, and Hilda clambered out quickly. She tried to run, but was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder. Hilbert had defeated the Grunts, and Pignite was standing, wiped out. The two grunts looked at N, sheepishly.

"There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat.," he addressed the Grunts, they nodded, and scampered off. "...Now then, Hilda, do you follow my logic?" The brunette shook N's words off, and told Hilbert to chase after the grunts. He nodded, returning his prized Pignite, and sprinting after the two escapees.

"Please be okay…" she whispered. She looked at the ground for a second, before standing tall, fixing her ponytail and turning back to N. "Yes, I follow your logic. But…" N cut her off.

"If true, your words please me. Ah. Then... The future I envision... Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!" Hilda nodded in understanding, before throwing Dewott's Pokéball to counter N's Sandile.

"Let's go! Finish this right now with Razor Shell!" Dewott jumped at Sandile with amazing speed, and as soon as the Water Type move hit Sandile, it fainted.

"Well done, my friend." N held up the Pokéball, returning Sandile and sending out a Darumaka. Hilda commanded Dewott to use Water Pulse, and Darumaka was easily knocked out too. N sent out his Scraggy.

"This one'll be a bit harder, Dewott. So use, Water Pulse again!"

"Dodge that, and use Headbutt!... Hilda, your Pokémon look happy…" Dewott was hit by Scraggy's head, and jumped back, firing another Water Pulse, this one knocking Scraggy out. N returned it, sending out a Sigilyph.

"What sort of Pokémon is that?" Hilda said, whipping her Pokédex and scanning it.

"Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory."

"Hmm…. A psychic type. Dewott, Razor Shell!" Hilda commanded. The blue otter dashed towards Sigilyph, but the alien like Pokémon dodged the attack, firing a Psybeam attack. Dewott took the brunt of the attack, but managed to get back, and under it's trainer's command used Water Pulse. Sigilyph was hit, and flew back, before regaining its balance.

"Sigilyph, use Air Cutter! Right at it's feet…" The Avianoid Pokémon sent a breeze towards Dewott, lifting it up and damaging it at the same time. By the time Dewott had landed on the ground, it was knocked out cold.

"Okay Dewott, return. You battled well," Hilda fished around in her bag for another Pokéball. "Emolga, your time to shine! Thunderbolt!" The Flying Squirrel flew around Sigilyph, confusing it, before launching a deadly Thunderbolt, knocking the three eyed Pokemon out. It collapsed, not airborne any more, and N returned it to the Pokéball.

"Well done, my friend. You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future... I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me." He looked at Hilda, fire burning in is eyes. Then he turned on his heel and left, leaving Hilda alone in the amusement park.

**xxxxx**

It was dark now, the sun had set long ago. Hilda stood, facing the entrance, waiting. Waiting for Hilbert to come back. Waiting for anyone, really. She looked up, and watched the stars. All of them, in their millions. They were easier to see in Nuvema, where the light from the city didn't reflect up into the sky. The Ferris Wheel didn't help either. She watched couples get on, to see the view of the city at the night. She smiled, despite herself, at the thought of what had happened before Team Plasma had shown up in the City. Before N told her who he really was.

She shivered. It was getting cold. She checked the time on her Xtransceiver. 11:42. She gave up on Hilbert coming back to the Amusement Park, and headed on her way to the Pokémon Centre. She'd call him at some point tomorrow.

_What will I say? I cant just call him after all that happened today and be all like "Hey, what's up?!" I'll have to think of something nice to say. _Countless thoughts went through her head. She pulled her jacket closer to her, and walked through the automatic doors of the Pokémon Centre.


	8. Making up and Making out

**8. Making Up and Making Out**

Hilda walked down the stairs to the cafeteria of the Pokémon Centre, her hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled. She had barely slept at all the night before, with worrying about Hilbert, Team Plasma and N. She grabbed herself a coffee, and sat down at one of the tables with a bowl of Rice Krispies. She was getting a few strange looks, maybe because of her appearance, maybe because she had been featured on the news last night. A waitress came up to her, asking her how she was, and she merely snapped:

"Fuck off," in a venomous tone. The other people in the cafeteria looked at her incredulously, but this didn't deter her, and she continued sipping coffee and chasing Rice Krispies around the bowl with the spoon. Soon people started to leave, going out for the day, and she was left alone. She sighed loudly, almost convinced she _was_ alone.

"You know, breathing loudly damages your lungs," a voice from the corner said. Hilda froze. _He wouldn't… _She couldn't look around to check, so she decided to reply.

"That's a lie." She tried to keep her voice as level as possible, but failed, even though it was a short sentence. Tears ran down her face, and she tried to wipe them off without being too obvious.

"Seriously though, Hilda. Are you really okay after what happened last night?" She kept her back turned to him. He knew the answer already, but needed confirmation from her.

"N-no. Not really…" she sniffed. She wasn't intending on facing the guy in the back corner of the Pokémon Centre cafeteria any time soon. So instead, he came over to her, handed her a tissue, and brought the cup of cold coffee and the empty bowl away from her. He then slid out the plastic seat and sat down beside her.

"Hilda…. Do you wanna talk about it?" The brunette shook her head, slowly turning around to look at Hilbert. She then hugged him, as tight as she could, burying her head in his chest. He smiled sadly, and patted her head awkwardly. She was crying again.

"I-I thought they'd got you! Team Plasma, I mean. When you didn't come back to the Amusement Park…" Her voice was muffled, and she was still sobbing, but he understood what she was saying.

"I didn't come back because I was busy planning something for you. I saw N fleeing the Park, I knew you'd beaten him. So… I asked Elesa if I could full rent of the Ferris Wheel for the day. I had play a shit ton, but… I got it. For you." Hilda removed her head from his chest, and looked up at him.

"No… you didn't have to do anything…"

"I did. And I have. So come on." He pulled her up, and led her out of the Pokémon Centre.

**xxxxx**

Hilda had wanted to stop and look at lots of the other attractions, so by the time they had reached the Ferris Wheel it was almost dark. Hilbert couldn't complain; it would just mean his plan would fall into place quicker. He held out his hand as he got into the pod of the Ferris wheel. She took it, and clambered in after him. They sat beside each other in an awkward silence, until they reached the top. The stars were shining, and the lights of the city were off.

"Is there a power cut or something?" Hilda whispered. Hilbert shook his head, and gestured out the window. One by one, the lights of the landmarks of the city were switched on; the Nimbasa Gym, the Big Stadium, Small Court, Gear Station, Musical Hall, even the Pokémon Centre. The houses stayed dark, along with the streets. Then, from somewhere way down south of the Ferris Wheel, a firework was released. A single fire work, the went up silently, and exploded in a shower of blue glitter, forming a Dewott. Hilda gasped, and smiled at the brown haired boy beside her, who smiled back, squeezing her hand. More fireworks went up after this, sending tons of glitter into the air. Hilda spotted fireworks in the shape of her Pokémon: Lilligant, Emolga, Mincinno, and others.

The fireworks eventually fizzled out, and the lights of the city came back on one by one. Hilda sighed quietly, knowing that this was her last night here, and possibly her last day of seeing Hilbert. Even though he'd asked her to travel with him, she couldn't really see herself doing it. She ended up staring out over the city, looking at the lights of the city shimmering under the night sky. She felt a hand on her shoulder after a few minutes, and turned round to face Hilbert.

"Hilda…" She looked sadly at him and before he spoke again, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Hilbert full on the lips. He kissed her back, gently at first, but more passionately as it went on. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer into him. Hilda pushed him onto the seat of the pod, lying completely on top of him. He managed to pull her even closer to him. Their legs ended up tangled together as the lay in the Ferris Wheel kissing.

The Rondez-Veiw Ferris Wheel is the main attraction of Nimbasa City. The whole of Nimbasa is like an Amusement Park, with more people than any other city in the world, and more landmarks than you can count on your fingers. The hero of this city is a girl named Hilda, and even though she's not from the city, every single one of it's residents loves her, and respects her as one of the best Pokémon Trainers Unova has ever seen.

**xxxxx**

**It's done ;-; finally! I actually cried, this is quite sad! I love this story, so I might have to write a sequel. Maybe. Thank you to everyone who read this, and more thanks to the people who reviewed it. Lots of hugs!~ and if you could, review it for the last time! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**


End file.
